


Hold Your Breath

by WritingSiren



Series: Neck Exercises; Throat Training [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Frian, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Neck fetish, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dickriding, neck kink, throat fetish, throat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: After their first time, Brian wants something more from Freddie. Something Freddie never expected.





	Hold Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, I'm back with another one! After the positive response I got from my previous Frian fic, I was inspired to write up another one! I also had a lot of fun writing this one.
> 
> Since this one involves breathplay, I did as much research as I could to make it accurate, as I have zero first-hand experience with this kink. So I apologize if there are some inaccuracies.
> 
> And since I guess this is kind of a series now, this story doesn't really connect to the first, although there are some references to it.
> 
> Aaaanyway, I'm gonna stop talking now. Hope you like it!

The following week was... Different for Freddie and Brian, to say the least. Not bad, just... Different. The hickeys on Freddie's neck had darkened significantly, to which he resorted to wearing scarves a lot of the time now, but no one really questioned it since it was the middle of winter. If he were completely honest with himself though, he found it a little arousing having to hide his hickeys from his other two unsuspecting band mates. Brian's mood had improved compared to the last few weeks, thanks to Freddie, of course. When he found himself alone with the Freddie, he'd pull his scarf down just enough to see a few of those beautiful hickeys, and tell him how sexy he looked all marked up like that. Brian didn't think about it when he did it, but he sort of literally 'marked' Freddie in a way, showing that he belonged to him. Just the mere thought was enough to get Brian going.

But even though Brian and Freddie enjoyed their first time together, nothing had happened since. Maybe some teasing here and there, like one morning at breakfast, Freddie had glanced over at Brian every time he took a bite of his banana (and chewed it rather slowly), but that was pretty much it. Brian had been really shy about asking Freddie for more intimacy, although Freddie made it obvious that he could ask him for anything.

But after nights of sexual frustration, Brian finally decided to speak up, with an... Unexpected request.

After John and Roger had gone to bed, Freddie and Brian sat on the couch in the living room, all but ignoring the TV in the background.

"... You want me to choke you?" Freddie asked, his brows furrowed. He's had a couple of partners in the past that had asked for similar things, so that wasn't the reason for his shock. It was the fact that it was _Brian_ , his best friend, asking for it now. "You are aware of the risks, right?"

Brian nodded. "Yes, Fred."

Freddie hesitated. "So... you are aware that you could possibly pass out..."

Brian rested a hand on Freddie's shoulder. "Freddie, listen. I love you and I trust you. You won't try to hurt me, will you?"

Freddie just shook his head.

"Then there's nothing to worry about." Brian leaned over to kiss Freddie's cheek.

Freddie smiled. He felt a little better, but still needed some convincing. "Okay, but on one condition."

Brian smiled back. "What's that?"

"We need to practice a bit first, so I know how much you can take." Freddie said, looking directly into Brian's eyes.

"Of course, Freddie," Brian took Freddie's hands in his and kissed his knuckles. "Is that all?"

"For now, yes." Freddie said.

"Right." Brian lowered their hands and kissed Freddie's lips. "Thank you."

\--

For the next few days, Freddie let Brian show him everything: Where to place his hands, how hard to press down, and for how long. Freddie appreciated and was surprised at how patient Brian had been with him. He'd tell Freddie that he wasn't pressing hard enough, to press just a _little_ harder, or to hold on for a little longer. He was shocked at how much he could take.

Freddie was uncomfortable at first, and he was terrified of hurting Brian. But the more they kept doing it, and the more Freddie saw that Brian was okay each time, his fear began to subside. They even set up a safeword (which involved Brian holding up three fingers if things got too intense).

Then finally, while the couple were making out on the couch one night (and they were sure their roommates were asleep), Brian was the first to speak up.

"Your bedroom or mine?" He asked, pulling away.

"You'll be my guest of honor this time~" Freddie said with a smirk, taking Brian's hand in his to lead him to his room.

Something in the back of Brian's mind told him that tonight was going to be a particularly exciting night.

Once they were in Freddie's room, the air had shifted, and they both felt it. Freddie pulled Brian into another deep kiss as they took turns removing each other's clothes. First their pants, then their shirts, until they were both standing in nothing but their underwear (although Brian still kept his rainbow socks on).

Freddie kissed him again and put his thumbs in the waistband of Brian's briefs, sliding them off completely. Brian did the same. Freddie pulled away and lead Brian over to the bed and lied him down on his back.

They both took a moment to stare at each other's bodies. Freddie all but blushed as he looked at the naked Brian in front of him. He never realized how long his legs were, or how pale his skin was, or just how _thin_ Brian was. "You're gorgeous..."

Brian chuckled. Finally, he could see Freddie naked right before his eyes, no more imagination. "So are you~"

Brian pulled Freddie down on top of him and kissed him open-mouthed, Freddie doing the same, their tongues sliding across one another as they made out again. Brian reached between them to take hold of Freddie's cock and started stroking him softly.

Freddie bit his lip. "Shit, Brian..." he said against his lips. "Your hands are so big~"

Brian smirked and squeezed his lover's cock ever so slightly. Freddie made a noise in the back of his throat at the feeling. Brian began to feel him grow in his hand, feeling himself getting hard as well. Freddie kissed Brian's lips a few more times before trailing kisses down his jawline, then down his neck.

Brian sighed. "Freddie..."

Freddie took a bit of his skin in his teeth and sucked it hard, smirking at hearing Brian groan above him. He bit his neck once in one spot, then again in another, until Brian had several hickeys blossoming on his pale skin. He absolutely loved how sensitive Brian's neck was, and once he finished marking him, he scraped his teeth over his Adam's apple.

"Nnh, yes..." Brian whispered.

Freddie sat back a bit and shifted so that his legs were on either side of Brian's body, and Brian's hand slipped away from his cock. Freddie lowered his voice into an almost predatory tone, "Now whenever you look in the mirror, you'll think of me, won't you, darling?"

Brian didn't think it was possible for him to get any harder than he already was. "Yes, Freddie..."

Freddie bent down to whisper in his ear, "I want you to fuck me, Brian. I want to ride your dick like I was made for it."

Brian had no hesitation with that at all. "Fuck yes, Freddie. I'll make you feel so good, just you wait."

"Good." Freddie's eyes had darkened, looking like a lion ready to pounce on its prey.

As he leaned back, he turned slightly to stroke him. Brian moaned and reached out to press two fingers to Freddie's lips. Freddie knew what that meant and opened his mouth to take them in. He did his best to cover every inch of Brian's long digits by swirling his tongue around each one while moaning salaciously.

Freddie then opened his mouth wide and let his tongue hang out, giving Brian a perfect view down his throat. He could see the soft pink flesh quiver as he moved his fingers further inside.

Seeing Freddie like this, looming over him, with his fingers stuck down his throat and glistening with saliva... It was absolutely _fucking filthy_. He knew the image would be seared into his brain until the day he died.

Freddie closed his mouth again and Brian pressed his fingers on every part imaginable: On Freddie's tongue, the insides of his cheeks, the roof of his mouth. When he decided his fingers were coated well enough, Brian pulled them out, moaning at the string of saliva that followed.

"Did you enjoy that?" Freddie asked with a smirk, removing his hand from Brian's cock.

Brian pressed his fingers against his lover's entrance. "Of course. And I'll enjoy fucking you even more."

Brian had barely moved his hand before Freddie sank down onto them. Brian quickly pumped them in and out, not caring about rhythm. He was so desperate to just be inside Freddie already, and he was sure he felt the same way.

Freddie was leaning directly over him now, panting. " _Fuck_ , Brian, I need you inside me right now."

Brian carefully removed his fingers and guided Freddie to gently slide onto him. The head went in, and Freddie's lips parted as his eyes went wide.

"You okay?" Brian asked.

Freddie nodded quickly. "Yes, just..." He sank lower and lower until he was fully seated on Brian's dick. "God, Brian, you're big."

Brian let out a quiet moan. Freddie was so tight and hot around him and he couldn't contain himself any longer. He began thrusting upwards into him at a pace that would have been too much if it was Freddie's first time.

Freddie's breaths were ragged and shallow. "Brian..." he whispered. "Oh my god, Bri, don't stop..."

Freddie had his head thrown back and his eyes closed, just focusing on the feeling of his lover inside him. He felt so full and warm and _loved_ and all those feelings spread through him from his head to his toes. He could easily say this was one of the best fucks he's ever had in his life, and it wasn't even over yet.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard Brian say something. "Huh?"

"I'm gonna cum..." Brian warned between breaths. "Do it..."

Freddie half-nodded and placed his hands on Brian's throat. He hesitated, but then remembered all the practice they'd done. He slowly sank his thumbs into the arteries on either side, pressing lightly but just firm enough to almost block the passages. He counted the seconds in his head.

1...2...3...4...

Brian was still thrusting into him, but the pace slowed noticeably as his hips stuttered.

5...6...7...

His breathing slowed and his eyelids drooped. He was relaxed but still incredibly aroused from the feeling. Despite all of this though, he never took his eyes off Freddie.

8...9...10--

Brian shuddered as he came inside Freddie, who immediately removed his hands from his neck. His orgasm shot through him like a million bolts of lightning. His toes curling, legs shaking, eyes squeezed shut, and his hands gripping tightly onto Freddie's hips... It was one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever experienced. The taller man snapped back into reality then, taking in a lungful of air.

"Brian... Fuck--" Freddie came all over Brian's chest and stomach shortly after, mouth hanging open in a silent scream. All he could hear was the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

The only sounds in the room were their heavy breaths. Neither of them spoke for what seemed like hours. Brian felt like he was on a completely different planet, or in another dimension. His first time with Freddie was amazing, but this... This was on a whole other level.

Freddie pulled himself off of Brian once he regained his composure, and moved to lie beside him. "God, Brian," he spoke up, "That was wonderful."

Brian nodded weakly. "It really was... Thank you."

Freddie rolled over on his side and kissed Brian's cheek. "Let's just hope we didn't wake up our roommates."

"Ah, they're on the other side of the house." Brian said, waving his hand nonchalantly.

"That's true..." Freddie glanced down at Brian's feet and chuckled. "I can't believe you kept those socks on."

"What? It's winter, isn't it?" Brian said with a smile.

"Oh shut up," Freddie playfully smacked his arm. He rolled over to stand up and stretch. "We should get cleaned up, yeah?"

"Maybe..." Brian yawned. "I'm a little tired after all that..."

Freddie just rolled his eyes. "Fiiine. At least let me clean you?"

Brian nodded. "Sure."

\--

Once Freddie had finished cleaning off his lover, he turned off the light, snuggled up next to him and sighed. "Goodnight, Brian."

Brian held him close. "Goodnight, Fred."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, by the way, [these are the socks Brian is wearing](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8d/ff/95/8dff9555437a5b439c3e50afd144b539.jpg).


End file.
